U-KISSme
by SamCamui
Summary: Kiseop ist eifersüchtig auf Eli, doch gibt es dafür überhaupt einen Grund?


Hallo =)

Diese FF habe ich für eine gute Greundin zum Geburtstag geschrieben 3

Hab dich Lieb Yuugi

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch

Kevin lag auf dem Kingsize Bett in dem Hotelzimmer, welches er sich mit Kiseop teilte. Heute war das Interview, was sie für das U-KISSme Magazine gegeben hatten, erschienen und wie immer hatten sie sich selber auch eine Zeitschrift gekauft. Nachdem sie allerdings die veröffentlichten Interviews gelesen hatten, war Kiseop stillschweigend aus dem Raum gegangen und seitdem spurlos verschwunden. Kevin erinnerte sich noch genau an das Interview, da eine der ersten Fragen gewesen war, mit welchem seiner Bandkollegen er theoretisch ausgehen würde.

Er hielt sich die Zeitung wieder vor das Gesicht und starrte auf den Namen den er damals genannt hatte "Eli". Kevin seufzte leicht, denn er hasste es zu lügen, doch er hatte in diesem Fall einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Einerseits hatte die Band grade wieder angefangen "Elvin" mehr zu promoten und außerdem hatte er einfach Angst, dass wenn er Kiseops Namen genannt hätte, dieser ihn von sich gestoßen hätte. Eli war einer seiner besten Freunde und wusste auch um die Gefühle des jungen Amerikaners. „Kevin, bist du da?", fragte Eli während er an die Tür klopfte. Kevin stand langsam auf und schlurfte zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. „Kann ich rein kommen?" Der Rapper schielte über Kevins Schulter in den Raum und sah, dass Kiseop nach wie vor nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Kevin somit alleine in dem Hotelzimmer war. Kevin nickte flüchtig, während er wieder Richtung Bett ging, sich ein Kissen schnappte und dieses fest an sich drückte.

„Du hast es ihm also immer noch nicht gesagt?" fragte der Ältere mit ruhiger Stimme, hob dabei fragend eine Augenbraue und setzte sich auf die Bettkannte von seinem Bett. „Nein… Ich kann nicht Eli! Was wenn er mich dann nicht mehr leiden kann? Was wenn er sich von mir abwendet? Ich würde das einfach nicht ertragen! Lieber lebe ich ein Leben lang mit dem Geheimnis, als dass ich Kiseop auf irgendeine Weise verliere." Kevin drückte das Kissen noch enger an sich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Mich lässt nur die Frage nicht los, wieso er heute einfach gegangen ist? Ich hoffe er wird nicht Krank und es geht ihm gut." Dieser Kommentar brachte den Rapper zum Kichern und er musste an sich halten, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Kevin war einfach so naiv, dass er nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, dass Kiseop einfach eifersüchtig sein könnte, da er Eli's Namen und nicht seinen im Interview gelesen hatte.

Eli war aber auch der Meinung, dass es nicht an ihm war Kevin dies zu sagen und so antwortete er nur: „Ich denke nicht, dass Kiseop krank ist, vielleicht wollte er sich einfach nur die Beine vertreten und den Kopf frei bekommen." Er wuschelte dem Jüngeren durch die Haare und lächelte ihn an. „Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung du solltest ihm sagen, wie sehr du ihn liebst… Es wird dich sonst eines Tages verrückt machen." Eli zog Kevin in eine Umarmung, die der Jüngere, in diesem Moment, nur allzu gerne erwiderte. „Danke Eli…" nuschelte der jüngere in die Umarmung und löste diese dann. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich jemals den Mut dazu aufbringen kann Kiseop zu gestehen, dass ich ihn liebe" Er wurde rot und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es wirklich so offen ausgesprochen hatte und irgendwie war ihm dies sichtlich peinlich. „Eli?" Erklang nun die Stimme des Leaders von der Tür. Eli erhob sich augenblicklich um die Tür zu öffnen. „Was ist Hyung?" fragte er Soohyun, welcher lächelte während er Eli mitteilte, dass der Maknae noch ein paar Fragen wegen den Rap-Parts hatte. „Kevin, ich muss gehen und vergiss nicht, was ich dir geraten habe", mit diesen Worten verließ Eli zusammen mit Soohyun das Zimmer und ließ Kevin, mit seinen Gedanken, alleine zurück.

Kevin, der die Stille im Zimmer nach einer Weile nicht mehr ertragen konnte, schaltete den Fernseher ein und sah sich einige neue Musikvideos an, bevor er beschloss, erst einmal heiß duschen zu gehen. Daher schnappte er sich seinen Pyjama und seinen Kulturbeutel und verschwand im Badezimmer. Er duschte eine gute halbe Stunde und bekam so nicht mit, dass Kiseop der in der Zeit zurückkam, nun auf seinem Bett saß, das aufgeschlagene U-KISSme Magazin auf seinem Schoß, in dem er den Blick vergrub. Kevin erschrak daher, als er mit dem Handtuch um die Schultern das Bad verließ und den Sänger auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Er fasste sich mit der linken Hand an die Brust und sah den Älteren an, der nun den Blick gehoben hatte um Kevin direkt anschauen zu können. „W…Warum bist du vorhin einfach gegangen? G…Ging es… dir nicht gut?" stotterte der Jüngere und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

/Verdammt jetzt kannst du auf einmal in seiner Anwesenheit nicht einmal mehr richtig sprechen?/ schoss es Kevin durch den Kopf, während er langsam zu seinem Bett ging und sich ebenfalls setzte. „Ich musste den Kopf etwas frei bekommen. Ich dachte einfach… Ich habe einfach etwas falsch verstanden und ich musste dies erst einmal verarbeiten."

Der Tänzer stand auf und ging zum Fenster und schaute in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Er hatte zwar Höhenangst, doch in Gebäuden und grade bei Nacht, war es nicht so schlimm. „W… Was hast du denn falsch verstanden?" Kevins Blick fiel auf das am Boden liegende Magazin und auf die aufgeschlagene Seite, sein Interview war dort deutlich zu sehen. „Kiseop, du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen, ich bin immer für dich da, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!" Kevin hob die Zeitschrift auf und legte sie auf den Nachttisch, er hatte noch immer nicht verstanden, was mit dem Älteren los war. Kiseop fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich zu dem Sänger umdrehte. „Nein Kevin ich glaube nicht dass du mir helfen kannst." Er nahm die Hand runter und sah in die braunen Augen von Kevin, während er sich diesem langsam näherte, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Kevins Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals, als er die Nähe von Kiseop spürte und widerstand nur schwer dem Drang, sich dem anderen gleich an den Hals zu werfen. „W…warum?" mehr brachte er nicht heraus ehe er sich in den dunklen Augen seiner geheimen Liebe verlor.

„Weil du verdammt nochmal Teil des Problems bist Kevin! Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, fand ich dich sehr anziehend. Dann habe ich es in die Band geschafft und dich näher kennengelernt und mit jedem Tag, den wir miteinander verbrachten, mochte ich dich mehr. Ich dachte es ging dir ähnlich, denn hinter den Kameras war es meistens ich, bei dem du dich angekuschelt hast und auch auf der Bühne wurde "Vinseop" immer mehr promotet, aber dann musste ich heute lesen, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe und du lieber mit Eli ausgehen würdest." Platzte es aus Kiseop heraus bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zum Fenster ging. „Ich glaube da wäre jeder abgehauen um einmal den Kopf frei zu bekommen" Kevin war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen stehen geblieben und starte auf die nun leere Stelle, an der Kiseop grade noch stand, während ihm die röte von den Wangen bis in die Ohren kroch.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da grade gehört hatte, da er niemals damit gerechnet hätte, dass Kiseop genauso fühlt wie er. „Ich…Kiseop… also…" brachte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stotternd heraus, wurde noch eine Nuance röter und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Schon gut… Ich frage Eli oder Soohyun ob wir das Zimmer tauschen können, wenn du dich nun unwohl in meiner Gesellschaft fühlst." Der Tänzer war grade auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Kevin sich wieder fing. „Nein… Kiseop warte du verstehst das falsch" Kevin biss sich abermals auf die Lippe bevor er fortfuhr „Ich habe Eli gesagt, weil er die Wahrheit kennt, außerdem wird Elvin momentan promotet und ich hatte einfach Angst. Ich dachte, dass du dich von mir abwendest, wenn du erfährst, dass ich dich gerne Daten würde. Auch wenn es nur eine Was-Wäre-Wenn Frage war, ich konnte nicht öffentlich deinen Namen sagen, denn ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren"

Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen des Amerikaners und nun war es an Kiseop verwundert drein zu schauen. „Ich wollte lieber ein Leben lang nur mit dir befreundet sein, als dich zu verlieren, nur weil du erfährst, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe" nun kullerten die Tränen in rauen Mengen Kevins Wangen hinunter und Kiseop überwand geschwind die Strecke, die zwischen ihnen lag. Er nahm Kevins Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte diesem sanft die Tränen weg, während er vorsichtig die Lippen auf die des Jüngeren legte. Kevins Körper spannte sich kurz an, als ein wohliges kribbeln durch seinen Körper ging. Er legte seine Arme um Kiseop und schloss die Augen während Kiseops Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen um Kevin näher an sich zu drücken.

„Ich liebe dich auch Kevin" hauchte der Ältere gegen Kevins Lippen, als er kurz den Kuss unterbrach, nur um den Jüngeren kurz darauf erneut zu küssen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trennten sie sich, da beide nach Atem rangen. Kiseop sah den Amerikaner mit seinem verträumten lächeln an. „Kiseopie…kann ich heute bei dir im Bett schlafen?" Fragte Kevin unschuldig und sah Kiseop mit seinen großen Kulleraugen an. Dieser lächelte nur, nahm Kevins Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich auf sein Bett. Kevin kuschelte sich glücklich an den Tänzer und zusammen schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein.


End file.
